The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and system for assessing conditions. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and system for assessing conditions at one or more locations over time.
Workers in many outdoor occupations move about frequently during a typical workday. Certain workers, such as agricultural and construction workers, are particularly mobile. Workers in such environments are often subjected to a variety of potential hazards.
In environments such as these, it is important to have real-time information regarding conditions at a given location and a given time so that, e.g., a hazard can be identified, workers warned, and the exposure reduced to acceptable levels.
Various techniques have been developed for assessing and reporting conditions at locations over time. However, conventional techniques are typically complex and difficult to implement. Also, the information provided using conventional techniques is very limited.
There is thus a need for a technique for assessing conditions at one or more locations over time to provide useful information in a user-friendly manner.